To provide an enhanced overall viewing experience for a user of a mobile device, viewers of media content (e.g., television programs) on a display device may wish to access additional information about the media content they are viewing. Absent direct communication between the mobile device and the display device, the mobile device needs to be synchronized with the media content on the display device in order to provide accurate time-dependent information.